el secreto de la muerte
by haruhi ouji
Summary: esta historia es una leyenda antigua japonesa, yo solo la adapte al personaje de bulma, espero les guste.


hola a tod s lectores de fanfiction, gracias por pasar a leer esta historia, es una leyenda japonesa q la adapte a un personaje de dragon balla z espero les gsute :D.

es mi primer fic asi q no sena tan crueles. jejeje

EL SECRETO DE LA MUERTE

Hace mucho tiempo, en la provincia de tamba, viva un comerciante llamado Dr. Brief. Tenía una hija llamada Bulma. Como era muy inteligente y hermosa, el comerciante pensó que seria una verdadera lastima dejar que su hija se criara solo con la educación que le podía brindar los maestros rurales; así que la envió a Kyoto, al cuidado de unos servidores fieles, para que allí adquiriera las elegantes habilidades enseñadas a las damas de la capital. Después de terminar su educación, la muchacha se caso con un amigo de la familia de su padre "un comerciante llamado Vegeta Ouji" y vivió feliz con el duro casi cuatro años. Tuvieron a un único hijo. Pero Bulma cayó enferma y murió en el cuarto año de matrimonio.

En la noche siguiente al funeral de Bulma, el pequeño hijo dijo que su mamá había regresado y que estaba en el cuarto de arriba. Ella le había sonreído pero no había querido hablarle: asi que el niño se había asustado y había salido corriendo. Entonces algunos miembros de la familia subieron al cuarto que había pertenecido a Bulma, y se sorprendieron al ver, a la luz de una pequeña lámpara que había sido encendida ante un altar en el cuarto, el cuerpo de la madre muerta. Parecía estar de pie frente a un_ tansu_, o una cómoda, que aun contenía sus joyas y vestidos. La cabeza y los hombros podían verse de manera nítida, pero de la cintura para abajo la imagen se disolvía en la invisibilidad; parecía un imperfecto reflejo suyo y tranparente como una sombra en el agua.

Entonces los parientes se asustaron y abandonaron la habitación. Abajo consultaron entre todos y la madre del esposo de Bulma dijo: -toda mujer siente cariño por sus pequeñas cosas, y Biulma estaba muy apegada a sus pertenencias. Quizás haya vuelto para contemparlas. Muchos muertos suelen hacerlo… a menos que las ropas se donen a los templos de la zona. Si ofrecemos al templo las ropas y los adornos de Bulma, su espíritu probablemente encontrara el descanso-.

Estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo tan pronto como fuera posible. Así que ala mañana siguiente vaciaron todos los cajones de la cómoda de Bulma y llevaron toda la ropa y los adornos al templo. Sin embargo, Bulma regreso la noche siguiente y contemplo el _tansu _como antes. Y también volvió la siguiente noche, y asi durante todas la noches, y la casa se tranformo en una morada del miedo.

Entonces la madre del esposo de Bulma se dirigió al templo y le revelo al sumo sacerdote lo que había sucedido, y le pidió consejo sobre los fantasmas. El templo era _Zen_, y el sumo sacerdote ere un anciano docto, conocido como maestro Roshi .el hombre dijo: - Debe haber algo dentro o cerca del _tansu_ que le causa ansiedad.

- Pero desocupamos todos los cajones-replico la anciana-; no hay nada en el _tansu_.

- Bien- dijo el maestro Roshi-, iré esta noche a su casa y montare guardia en el cuarto para ver que se puede hacer. Deberá dar la orden de que ninguna persona entre a la habitación mientras vigilo, a menos que yo los llame.

Después del amaneceré, el maestro Roshi fue a la casa y comprobó que el cuarto estaba listo para el. Permaneció allí a solas, leyendo y nada aprecio hasta después de la media noche, entonces la figura de Bulma se delineo súbitamente ante el _tansu. _Su rostro mostraba un gesto de ansiedad, y permaneció con los ojos fijos en el _tasu._

El maestro pronuncio la formula sagrada prescrita para tales casos, y entonces, dirigioendose a la figura por medio del _kaimyo (nombre budista para espíritu) _de Bulma, dijo:

- He venido aquí con el propósito de ayudarte. Tal vez haya algo en ese _tasu_ que te de razones para estar ansiosa ¿quieres que intente buscar por ti?

La sombra pareció asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza; el maestro, incorporándose abrió el cajón superior. Estaba vacio. Abrió sucesivamente los siguientes; busco con cuidado por detrás por encima de cada uno; examino con cuidado la cómoda. No hallo nada. Pero la imagen de la joven seguía observando con la misma ansiedad que antes. De pronto se le ocurrió que podría haber algo oculto debajo del papel que recubría los cajones. Levanto el forro de todos los cajones y en el último hallo algo: _una carta._

- ¿es esto lo que te ha tenido tan inquieta?- pregunto.

La sombra de la mijer se volvió hacia el, con la débil mirada fija en la carta.

- ¿Quieres que la queme por ti? – pregunto el maestro Roshi

Ella se inclino ante el.

- La quemare esta misma mañana en el templo- prometió el maestro-, y nadie la leera excepto yo.

La figura sonrió y desapareció.

Amanecía cuando el maestro bajo las escaleras, encontrando a al familia que aguardaba expectante.

- cálmense- les dijo-, ella no volverá a aparecer. Y en efecto jamás lo hizo.

La carta fue quemada. Se trataba de una carta de amor escrita por Bulma en la época de sus estudios en _Kyoto_.

espero q comenten.

cree hace poco una pag en facebook donde publicare inagenes de la serio y fic muy buenos q les recomiendoo y tambn podran publicar ustedes.

pages/Haruhi-ouji/1470907359846827?ref=hl


End file.
